NPC Article Format
Description :Format for a blank NPC (Non-Playable Character) Article. :Additional character article examples include: :*PC Article Format How To's :For most characters (any appearing in multiple continuities), see Typical Page. :For a character appearing in only one continuity, see Basic Page. Create a Basic (Single-Continuity) Page Create a Basic Page (for characters appearing in only one continuity): # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article (full name of PC, including codename in parentheses: e.g. Ozida "Roxer" Foraza) #* Note: If the character's name is different in some continuities, use the current continuity for the character's name (e.g. Katie "Chained Beast" Andrews becomes Katie "Chained Beast" Forrest). # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier :To put in the correct continuity template, you MUST USE SOURCE MODE. You'll need to copy and paste one of the continuity templates into the spot where the placeholder is. For a list of continuity templates, see the Notes section below. Syntax (Single Continuity) CONTINUITY TEMPLATE GOES HERE Appearance BODY TYPE AND OTHER APPEARANCE DETAILS HERE Street Clothes REGULAR CLOTHING DESCRIPTION HERE Uniform SUPER SUIT DESCRIPTION HERE Notable Equipment IF APPLICABLE Personality PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION HERE Powers and Abilities Other Abilities OTHER ABILITIES, IF ANY Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- BACKSTORY DESCRIPTION HERE. HEADING #1 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of , click here. Category:Tabs Sample Output :Using template for continuity template... Appearance BODY TYPE AND OTHER APPEARANCE DETAILS HERE Street Clothes REGULAR CLOTHING DESCRIPTION HERE Uniform SUPER SUIT DESCRIPTION HERE Notable Equipment IF APPLICABLE Personality PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION HERE Powers and Abilities Other Abilities OTHER ABILITIES, IF ANY Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- BACKSTORY DESCRIPTION HERE. HEADING #1 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of , click here. Create a Typical (Multi-Continuity) Page :Most characters have appeared in multiple continuities and will require pages with tabs. To create a character page with tabs, you'll first need to create a Parent Page and place links there to separate Child (Tab) Pages: Create the Parent Page: # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article (full name of PC, including codename in parentheses: e.g. Ozida "Roxer" Foraza) #* Note: If the character's name is different in some continuities, use the current continuity for the character's name (e.g. Katie "Chained Beast" Andrews becomes Katie "Chained Beast" Forrest) # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier Syntax (Multi-Continuity) PAGENAMEHERE (CONTINUITYCODE)|CONTINUITYCODE PAGENAMEHERE (CONTINUITYCODE)|CONTINUITYCODE PAGENAMEHERE (CURRENTCONTINUITYCODE)|CURRENTCONTINUITYCODE||true Click one of the tab links at the top of the page to read more about in other continuities. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs :Now you'll need to create a separate article for each continuity the character features in. These will actually look like ordinary articles, so the method is very similar to creating a Basic (Single-Continuity) Page. Create Child (Tab) Pages: # Copy the text in the dark gray box under the Syntax header # Click the "Add new page" button in the top-right corner of the wiki # Type in the name of your article (the codename of the NPC, if applicable; otherwise, their full name) #* Note: If the character is not frequently referred to by their codename, you may use their first name plus their codename in quotation marks (e.g. Katie "Chained Beast"). # Click "Next" # Click the Options button--the button directly to the left of the "Cancel" button # Click "Source Editor" # Paste the text you copied earlier :To put in the correct continuity template, you MUST USE SOURCE MODE. You'll need to copy and paste one of the continuity templates into the spot where the placeholder is. For a list of continuity templates, see the Notes section below. :You can either add information into the article while in Source Mode (recommended for advanced wiki'ers) or switch back to Visual Mode for easier editing. To switch back to Visual Mode, just click "Apply Changes." NPC Article Notes *Continuity Codes (for tabs and official abbreviations) are: **'Calling All Titans! (Original)': (CAT) **'Calling All Titans: Legacy': (CAT:L) **'Teen Titans: Panic': (TT:P) **'Titans Together': (TT) **'Titans Together 2: Titans Rising': (TT2) **'Titans Forever': (T4) *Options for Continuity Template are: **'Calling All Titans! (Original)': **'Calling All Titans: Legacy': **'Teen Titans: Panic': **'Titans Together': **'Titans Together 2: Titans Rising': **'Titans Forever': *You must insert 6 blank lines before the quotation to ensure it lines properly on all monitors. *Character Infobox information may be added manually in Source Editor mode (See Template:Infobox) or, while in normal Visual Editor mode, entered into designated boxes by clicking the Infobox and clicking the "Infobox Character" button. **Characters' factions should be colored appropriately: ***'Teen Titans': Teen Titans ***'Neutral': Neutral ***'Brotherhood of Evil': Brotherhood of Evil ***'Doom Patrol': Doom Patrol ***'Dusk Knights': Dusk Knights ***'Sentinels': Sentinels ***'Blue Lanterns': Blue Lanterns ***'Immortal Legion': Immortal Legion ***'Midnight Mercenaries': Midnight Mercenaries *For Character Articles for inorganic characters, replace with . *For characters who do not have an actual appearance in the roleplay, remove the quotation template. *For Inactive NPCs, add the template under the NPC template. **Inactive NPCs may also have no quotes or appearances in the roleplay; for these, simply delete the quotation template and put "None" for appearances and/or mentions. *For NPC Articles for inorganic characters, replace with . *Within the character Infobox, be sure to specify what kind of NPC this character is by entering one of the following categories into the "caption" box: **Canon NPC **Inactive NPC **Minor NPC **Retired NPC **Shared NPC *"Notable Equipment" in the Appearance section is an optional subsection, designed for listing a variety of things, including: equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc. Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Article Formats